


Vilão

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: O Soldado 76 percebeu que Reaper abraçava por completo o papel de vilão.





	Vilão

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltenVantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/gifts).



> A maior parte do que tem aqui está baseado apenas em opiniões pessoais e headcanons. Não me levem a sério.

O mundo inteiro via Jack Morrison como um herói. O comandante de ataque da Overwatch era o rosto mais conhecido da organização. Seu rosto estava nas revistas e jornais, crianças tinham bonecos dele, pôsteres ilustrando seus quartos, algumas até se vestiam como ele no Halloween. Enquanto isso Gabriel Reyes era uma sombra, trabalhando na escuridão, sua organização sendo os pilares que sustentavam a Overwatch, pois sem o trabalho dele e de sua equipe de desajustados o trabalho da Overwatch seria impossível.

O mundo nunca saberia quem era Gabriel e tudo o que ele fazia para garantir a segurança das pessoas. Não saberiam que tinha sido ele a livrar as ruas de todo tipo de bandido, traficantes, mafiosos… Ele nunca teria o reconhecimento que merecia. E ele tentava aceitar isso e lidar com a situação, embora ainda continuasse com a certeza de que Morrison era só um rostinho bonito, ele faria um trabalho melhor liderando a Overwatch. Ele também se sentia traído; Jack tinha aceitado aquele posto, deixando sua própria ambição acima da amizade dos dois.

Para muitos Gabriel Reyes era apenas o amigo invejoso. Após a queda da Overwatch as pessoas falariam sobre como Gabriel tinha agido pelas costas de Jack, fazendo tudo o que podia para sabotá-lo, mesmo que isso significasse afundar com ele. Alguns até diriam que a explosão do quartel general da Overwatch tinha sido armação dele, uma última tentativa de derrubar o rival que um dia já tinha sido um amigo. Essa seria a história que permaneceria: Gabriel era um traidor.

Morrera como traidor. Seu túmulo humilde, esquecido, e vazio. Ninguém encontrara um corpo para preencher aquele buraco, a família Reyes teria apenas uma cova vazia onde depositar flores e lágrimas. A memória dele seria lentamente apagada pelos ex-companheiros, pois um traidor não era digno de ser lembrado, e seus discípulos seriam caçados se não conseguissem desaparecer a tempo. Esse era o legado de Gabriel: morte e destruição.

Jack Morrison sabia da verdade. Ele sabia que Gabriel não tinha sido um traidor, ele fora fiel até o último suspiro. E sabia disso porque estivera com ele quando a explosão aconteceu; o corpo do moreno fora seu escudo por alguns segundos, antes que batesse a cabeça na parede e perdesse a consciência.

Também sabia que o problema de Gabriel não tinha sido inveja, mas sim mágoa. Jack colocara seus próprios desejos acima da amizade que possuíam. Aceitara o posto de líder da Overwatch, afinal, quem não aceitaria? Mas também tratara Gabriel como um subordinado e nada mais. Deixara que ele fizesse o trabalho pesado, que sujasse as mãos com sangue e sacrificasse seus homens em missões perigosas, e aceitara sem hesitar os créditos por tudo isso. Sorrira, posara para fotos e agira como se tudo fosse seu próprio mérito. E o pior é que sabia, já naquela época, o quanto a falta de qualquer reconhecimento estava despedaçando Gabriel.

Sabia porque o moreno o confrontara mais de uma vez sobre isso. A raiva dele era palpável e por vezes Jack precisou de muito cuidado para não acabar entrando em um confronto físico com ele. Aquele dia fatídico da explosão não tinha sido diferente. Gabriel gritara, deixara claro que não ia continuar simplesmente baixando a cabeça para qualquer ordem que Jack desse, principalmente as que resultariam nas mortes de seus homens, e Jack tinha tentado acalmá-lo. Primeiro com palavras, depois ao colocá-lo contra uma parede, a perna entre as do outro homem, porque sabia exatamente como fazer Gabriel Reyes se arrepiar.

Sabia como fazê-lo se submeter, porque aquele era o segredo deles: havia mais do que amizade entre os dois e Gabriel Reyes não era nem de longe tão insubmisso quanto a maioria das pessoas acreditava. Jack aprendera a domá-lo com o tempo e usava isso para manipulá-lo sempre que a ocasião aparecia. Nunca tinha pensado nos sentimentos de Reyes, achava que a fidelidade dele fosse garantida, que o tempo acalmaria aquela raiva crescente, que ele se acostumaria a ser a sua sombra. Tinha colocado seus planos acima de todo o resto. 

E agora pagaria por isso. Subestimar o comandante da Blackwatch era um erro terrível, mas pior ainda seria pensar que ele não iria sentir prazer em ter o seu sangue. Gabriel morrera por ele, e ao invés de ser lembrado como alguém que lutara até o último suspiro pelos seus ideais ele foi lembrado como traidor. E agora, na pós-vida, assumia tal papel com sádica satisfação.

As duas armas apontavam diretamente para o peito de Jack, que estava preso contra uma parede. A noite de King’s Row era escura e fria, havia uma leve névoa cobrindo tudo, era um cenário perfeito para aquele tipo de cena e o Soldado 76 podia sentir em sua boca o sabor amargo da derrota.

Não conseguiria escapar dali. Não havia espaço suficiente para que tentasse correr, nenhum jeito de sair dali ileso. Reaper estava perto demais pra errar um tiro, os dedos com garras metálicas firmes nos gatilhos das duas armas, esperando pacientemente. A vingança era algo a se saborear.

— Está feliz, Gabriel? Finalmente vai ter a sua vingança…

O Soldado 76 não achava que palavras pudessem mudar alguma coisa. Conhecia Reyes o suficiente para saber que precisaria de muito mais do que isso para distraí-lo, e duvidava seriamente que qualquer coisa pudesse roubar o foco da atenção dele. Era um caçador e Jack uma presa indefesa e particularmente suculenta.

— Não diga esse nome. Esse homem está morto. — Para Reaper o nome de Gabriel era como uma lembrança ruim. Gabriel estava enterrado na Califórnia em um túmulo simples coberto por flores murchas, mortas. Ele era algo diferente. — Ele morreu por você. E aqui está você, desperdiçando a sua vida, caindo em uma armadilha tão simples. Você sempre foi tão simplório…

O antigo comandante da Overwatch sentiu o metal frio de uma das armas infernais pressionar-se abaixo de seu rosto, fazendo-o erguer um pouco mais a cabeça. Seria um tiro perfeito, o resultado inevitável e letal, provavelmente deixaria o ceifador coberto de sangue também.

— É… Eu falhei. Nunca consegui prever as suas estratégias. — Era estranho dizer aquilo após tanto tempo. Reyes tinha sido um homem imprevisível, Morrison nunca tinha elogiado as habilidades dele ou admitido que ele fosse melhor em alguma coisa. — Talvez eu mereça isso. Puxe o gatilho, Gabe.

Ele não queria morrer de novo. Morrison sabia que ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer, os novos agentes da Overwatch e aqueles que tinham atendido ao chamado precisavam dele para liderá-los, contavam com ele. Mas ele já não tinha mais a mesma energia, a idade e os horrores que presenciara o deixaram desgastado. Estava cansado de tudo. Cansado de relembrar seus erros, de pensar no que poderia ter feito para que as coisas fossem diferentes, de sentir culpa por ter sobrevivido, de ver o que o homem que ele um dia considerara **seu** tinha se tornado. Morrer pelas mãos dele talvez fosse um final digno. 

A máscara branca era inexpressiva, tornava impossível ter qualquer noção do que havia por trás dela, o que passaria pela cabeça de Reaper naquele momento. Um pouco da fumaça negra escapou pela máscara e o Soldado 76 fechou os olhos, esperando pelo inevitável.

— Você continua não dando valor ao sacrifício de Reyes. 

As palavras o pegaram de surpresa. Por trás do visor vermelho os olhos da cor do céu se abriram, surpresos, e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa viu o mascarado recuar, os braços cruzados contra o peito, as roupas parecendo se mover com um vento inexistente, tornando-se uma névoa escura, antes de desaparecer com um rodopio elegante, não deixando qualquer traço da presença de Reaper.

Em algum lugar lá fora, na rua, ouviu-se o som dos disparos sucessivos, em todas as direções, assim como um ligeiro farfalhar como o de asas de corvo, a voz rouca e etérea acima de qualquer outro som.

“Morra! Morra! Morra!”

Os corpos dos agentes da Talon cairam no chão e Reaper recuperou de um dos corpos um comunicador, além do objeto que tinha sido o motivo de estarem ali naquela noite. Guardou-o no bolso do casaco, colocou o comunicador e sentiu como sua imensa dor diminuía um pouco ao absorver as almas daqueles infelizes, os corpos deles passando por uma rápida decomposição, como se estivessem mortos há meses.

O Soldado 76 apareceu a tempo de ver Reaper guardar as duas armas. Os olhos dele brilhavam em vermelho nos buracos da máscara, fixados nele por mais um instante, mas nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada. Tinha de fazer aquilo que Jack Morrison nunca tinha feito: entender quais eram os planos por trás das ações do outro homem.

Gabriel - ou, melhor, Reaper - continuava a ser imprevisível. Mas havia sentido em sua loucura. Um dia a Overwatch e o resto do mundo colheria os frutos do que quer que ele estivesse fazendo. E uma vez mais ele seria só uma sombra, o vilão. A diferença é que dessa vez ele abraçara esse papel de forma dramática. 


End file.
